Station 23: United Hand in Hand
is the twenty-third episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger ''and 1900th overall in the Super Sentai Series. This is the debut appearance of Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh. It features the death of Miss Gritta, who will later return 18 episodes later. Synopsis The ToQgers must defeat Miss Gritta and General Schwarz while trying to recover their memories of their long lost home town. Plot The ToQgers barely escape the Imperial Kurainer Robo's Darkness Fall attack, but the Support Ressha are damaged. As Akira proceeds to make repairs, the main ToQgers are attracted to the Sakuma Shrine festival where the memories of their hometown's festival come back to them along with their families. The main ToQgers are then alerted to General Schwarz's appearance and resolve to keep him from attacking the festival. With ToQ 1gou holding back General Schwarz, the other ToQgers manage to reclaim the Ressha. Refusing to give up, General Schwarz summons his personal Kurainer as Cho-ToQ-Oh and BuildDai-Oh are forced to fight him. At that time, upon seeing General Schwarz's handkerchief, Miss Glitta regains a bit of her former self and runs off to aid him in the Imperial Kurainer. While once more subjected to the Darkness Fall, the main ToQgers remember how they were brave at the end of their hometown along with recovering the name of their home: Subarugahama. This mindset allows the ToQgers to have Cho ToQ Oh combine with the Build Ressha to form Cho Cho ToQ Dai-Oh. Miss Glitta uses the Imperial Kurainer Robo to shield General Schwarz's Kurainer from the Cho Cho ToQ Dai-Oh Imagination Express attack. Both Kurainers are destroyed, and Miss Glitta ends up mortally wounded and back to her usual self. Upon seeing Miss Glitta has forgiven him, General Schwarz is about to return her feelings when she is consumed from the inside by a monstrous being revealed to be Emperor Z. He reveals he has acquired Miss Glitta's inner light, and in his new form Emperor Z sends General Schwarz falling into the river while revealing he intends to obtain the main ToQgers' light, the first light he saw, when they meet next time. Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for ''United Hand in Hand: **ToQ 1gou - Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A *This is the first time Right has used all 4 of his core teammates' powers in a single episode since the premiere. Station 23 - ToQ 1gou Green.jpg|ToQ 1gou Green Station 23 - ToQ 1gou Blue.jpg|ToQ 1gou Blue Station 23 - ToQ 1gou Yellow.jpg|ToQ 1gou Yellow Station 23 - ToQ 1gou Pink.jpg|ToQ 1gou Pink Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 1gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': Omitted *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 40, . *This episode marks the first time all six ToQgers are seen in a cockpit together. *The ToQgers learn they are from a town called Subarugahama (昴ヶ浜). The town name means "The Beach of Subaru". **Subaru is the Japanese name for the Pleiades star cluster (AKA the Seven Sisters or the Six Stars in Japan). *It is implied that Z was the one who engulfed the town in darkness, because he was drawn to the lights from the festival. He even tells Right that their town was the first one he swallowed up. *This episode reveals the ToQgers' real names which are written in their respective Paper Lanterns along with each of their dreams/wishes. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Station 21: The Runaway Bride, Station 22: The Birth of the Empress, Station 23: United Hand in Hand and Station 24: Pass the Junction. DSTD08946-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08946-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢手と手をつないで *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢手と手をつないで Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi